


Special

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael always has doubts, and Lucifer always manages to win him over anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and very short accidental thing of these two- I'm kind of trying to figure out how I want to write them, so I apologize if I did terribly with this.

Lucifer felt Michael's fingertips digging into the skin of his hips, saw the pained look on the other man's face, and laughed. "You never change, do you?" He says, not really as a question, to his brother. "You always get that look on your face. At first it made me feel a little guilty, but now it just makes me laugh." He smiled, tilted his head, and brushed his fingers across his brother's cheek. It was a mockingly gentle thing to do to him right then.  
Michael rests his head on Lucifer's shoulder. His grip on his brother loosens slightly, his hands just lightly holding on now. "We shouldn't be doing this."  
"That's the same thing you said the last time," Lucifer reminds him. "And the time before that, and the time before that…"  
"It doesn't become less relevant the more it happens, it makes it worse," Michael snaps in frustration, pulling his head up. He's searching Lucifer's face for something now. "It's not right-"  
"Is that really what you think?" Lucifer asks, narrowing his eyes. "Or is that just what everyone around you tells you to think?"  
Michael looks like he wants to tell him no, be completely certain of everything like he pretends to be, but doesn't and he's not. Lucifer can see right through his brother. He's so scared of being wrong about something, of making his own damned decisions.  
Lucifer's expression softens, and he reaches his hands up, threading his fingers through Michael's hair and pulling their faces closer. "Michael, it is right. I know you can feel it as much as I can. You can trust yourself with me." Every little suggestive word out of his mouth gets his brother closer to agreeing. Lucifer knows he has a talent for winning people over, the gentle sympathy coming so easily, even if it was the slightest bit manipulative. The manipulation part of it didn't change his sincerity.  
"I know, Lucifer, I do, it's just-" Michael struggles with finding the right words. "Nobody else knows, they wouldn’t understand," he insists.   
"That's what makes it special," Lucifer says, leaning in to brush his lips across his brother's.  
He felt Michael's lips pressed against his own not a moment later.  
Lucifer wasn't surprised, yet he still allowed himself to feel smug over it.


End file.
